disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen's Energy Adventure
Ellen's Energy Adventure is an attraction at the Universe of Energy in Epcot starring Ellen DeGeneres, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Alex Trebek, Johnny Gilbert, and Jamie Lee Curtis. It deals with energy, how energy is produced, the history of energy production, and the search for new energy resources. In particular it focuses on the origins of fossil fuels such as petroleum, coal, and natural gas. It also mentions solar and hydroelectric power. It is now also the longest-running show of the ride to date. The current attraction uses the same traveling theater system that was used by the original Universe of Energy show. The primeval diorama uses essentially the same sets and Audio-Animatronic dinosaurs as the original show, though during the rehab to the Ellen's Energy Adventure show, all of the dinosaurs were repainted in much brighter colors and several Animatronic figures were added, along with an upbeat musical score to help tie it into the new films. Attraction Description Guests view an eight minute film in which Ellen DeGeneres falls asleep and dreams that she is in an energy-themed version of Jeopardy!, playing against an old rival, Judy Peterson (portrayed by Jamie Lee Curtis), and Albert Einstein. Eventually, Ellen realizes that she does not know much of anything about energy. Upon entering the theatre, guests are seated in one of six seating areas. Here, the theater turns 180 degrees to the screen above the main doors, and a six minute film is shown in which Bill Nye takes Ellen back billions of years in time to witness the Big Bang and then into a prehistoric jungle where he explains the formation of fossil fuels. At the conclusion of the film, the entire theatre seating area turns 90 degrees to the left, and moves into the primeval diorama. Here, the theatre seating breaks up into six multi-passenger vehicles that take guests on a seven minute journey through the diorama, which is populated by numerous Animatronic dinosaurs including an Edaphosaurus and a family of Brachiosaurus in a swamp (one of whom sneezes water onto guests), a Stegosaurus fighting an Megalosaurus on an overhead cliff, several Trachodon bathing beneath a waterfall, a number of Ornithomimus drinking from a pond (one of whom spits water at guests), an Audio-Animatronic Ellen fighting off an Elasmosaurus with a tree branch, and numerous Pteranodon perched around an erupting volcano. Leaving the diorama, the vehicles enter a second theatre where they reassemble back into their original theatre seating formation. After listening to a brief prehistoric broadcast from KNRG News Radio, guests view a twelve minute live-action film in which Ellen and Bill Nye take an in-depth look at various current and future energy resources. Actor Michael Richards also makes a brief cameo as a caveman. There is one Hidden Mickey towards the beginning of the film; it is only on-screen for 3 seconds. During the transition from Theatre II to Theatre I, Johnny Gilbert, the Jeopardy! announcer, first announces that "If you'd like to have your own energy nightmare, place a self-addressed stamped envelope under your pillow, or, check us out on the web at www.energynightmare.game." This website is fictional. Then, in traditional game show style, he mentions that as a consolation prize, “Some contestants on Jeopardy! will receive a year's supply of energy. Energy, you make the world go round." This line is actually a tribute to the original attraction, whose pre-show film featured a song titled "Energy (You Make The World Go ‘Round)." At the conclusion of the film, the entire seating area moves back into Theatre I and rotates back into its starting position, where guests see the two minute conclusion of Ellen's Jeopardy! dream. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Attractions Category:Epcot attractions Category:Future World attractions